


The Show Must Go On

by Spazzo47



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Fan Fiction challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzo47/pseuds/Spazzo47
Summary: For LilacMermaids March 2015 Challenge -- The Death of John McAvoy.  The rule was put his death somewhere other than where it was.





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last fic (that I've posted, I have another in the works) started with a note about my poor debilitated computer, I thought I should put all your minds at rest and announce that it appears the trackpad is the cause of the problem, so I got a mouse and disabled the trackpad and all seems to be well. Thanks for the concern. My computer appreciates it :).

“Will?  What the fuck are you doing here?”

Will looked at his boss perplexed.  “What do you mean?  It’s 3PM, I have to be on the air in an hour.”

Charlie stared at his anchor and felt compassion for the man who he started understanding better.  Finally he nodded his head once and handed the younger man a newspaper.  Will looked at the headline, “Father of Up and Coming Anchor Dies”. 

Will put his head down in shame.  John William McAvoy died two days ago and for two days, Will didn’t know what to do.  His show, his first big break just started and he has to show his audience he is worthy of their trust.  On the other hand, his sisters and brother each took turns calling him, trying to convince him to come home immediately.  He wondered if without his father, home would become that magical place everyone else in the world thinks of as home.  If he went back, he could see his mom who he knows isn’t doing well. 

But something stopped him.  He kept saying it was the show, but he knew that wasn’t it.  He just didn’t know what it was.  So he went with what the experts tell him.  His numbers are good, but for longevity, he has to be a presence in audience homes for at least 6 months.  It gives the impression of trustworthiness, if the audience likes him and can trust him, then his numbers go up and… well, with the start he has, within 10 years he can be a primetime anchor.  And then he can really take care of his family, they’ll never want for anything.    

Les, his brother, of course called him on his bullshit.  He gave a rousing speech about being part of a family and priorities, reminding Will that the kids are taking care of themselves.  Peggy, his eldest sister, explained in way too many words, that the audience would understand.  She even suggested that if he talked about his father’s death, they make like him and trust him more.  Nancy, the baby of the family, told him she always knew that he turned his back on the family, she just thought he would put on a show for this. 

“I was planning to go this weekend.  The show’s just getting started and…”

Charlie examined him again.  For the first time the former marine didn’t see the arrogant prosecutor that a couple anchors made a legal analyst, or the anchor he hired after he connected with the audience after a genuine moment on September 11.  When Charlie looked at Will, he saw a scared little boy who had lived through more than anything Charlie saw in Vietnam.  “Will, if you need the time, we can give it to you.  If you don’t want it, you don’t have to take it.  But whatever you do, own it.  Don’t ever prioritize this job over what should be important to you.”

Charlie gave his head a strong nod and clapped Will on the shoulder as he continued down the hall.  Will paused before continuing to hair and makeup.  He had a show to do.  He would finish out the newscast tonight and then call Peg to see if they can have the funeral on Saturday.  Without that news story, Will would have had to make a choice, but now, he has to go.  The audience will know if he doesn’t. 

He took a deep breath before opening the hair and makeup door.  Nancy was right.  When he walked in, Marissa, the makeup and hair person for the afternoon shows looked excited to see him, as she always has.  As he slapped a smile on his face, he realized for the first time that she has to put on a show too, no one wants to see an upset hair dresser.  He forced his regular smile and walked to the chair marked “anchor” with his usual spring in his step.  He’ll do his show today and figure the rest out later. 


End file.
